


Rewards of an Assistant

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: It's been a few months since Unknown had taken you in as an assistant. What happens when it's just the two of you and there's a growing sexual attraction and you battle to keep your control.





	

                I stood on the deck of a small little cabin in the middle of nowhere. I glanced over my shoulder looking into the double paned window. A man’s back was to me, his body moving back and forth as he set up computers and other gadgets. I remember him mumbling something about untraceable as he was packing all of that up from a different location. Turning back around, I leaned against the railings on the deck and looked out into the blackened wilderness.

                “Unknown…pfft.” A few months ago I had downloaded an app to my phone only to have him randomly message me. When I hadn’t done what he had asked he appeared before me and it was either him kill me or go with him. Having no desire to die I went with him.

                As I thought back on that day I had first met him, I pulled out one of the cigarettes I had swiped from him when he wasn’t looking. He told me he I was cute. That it’d be a shame to have me erased. He said that I could be his assistant and that he’d be good to me. Though, to be honest, I couldn’t relax around him. He had given me no assistant work to do and I couldn’t help but feel that if I couldn’t be useful then that would be the end of me.

                Pulling out the lighter next, I held a cigarette between my lips as I cupped my other hand around the flame of the lighter to keep the breeze from blowing it out. I took a long drag before holding the cigarette between my fingers as I let out the inhaled toxins. I wasn’t much of a smoker but I found that this eased my nerves. ‘ _Would I survive the night?’_ Was the thought that ran through my mind when the last rays of daylight vanished behind the horizon.

                I looked up at the stars that scattered the sky and for a moment I was in awe. Never would you see this many stars in the city. Seeing them like this, well, it could make anyone stop and stare. Closing my eyes I sent up a silent prayer. “Please let me see tomorrow.” I whispered.

                I kept my eyes closed as I started to raise the filter of the cigarette to my lips again. My eyes shot open when I felt a hand wrapping around my wrist. Unknown stood before me, he wasn’t facing me but he kept his gaze locked with mine. He raised my hand towards his mouth, causing me to step closer to him. His sidelong gaze never left mine as he put the filter between his lips as I held it between my fingers. The shock was too great I almost forgot to breathe as his lips lightly touched my skin before he took a long drag from the cigarette.

                My heart beat wildly in my chest as he continued to watch me. Puckering his lips he exhaled the smoke from his lungs. “Smoking is bad for you.” He said, a smirk playing at his lips as if he had just made a joke.

                My shock instantly faded and I scoffed at him. “Downloading an app apparently is too.” I said quietly as I tried to pull my hand back.

                His grip on my wrist tightened as he let out a low chuckle. With his other hand he removed the cigarette from between my fingers. Putting it up to his lips he finished it before pressing it against the railing, snuffing out whatever embers may be left.

                I tugged at my wrist again. “Just let me fucking go!”

                I raised my other hand, tempted to slap him. Before I could act on it he grabbed that wrist as well. He pushed me back towards the railing, trapping me. I wiggled my shoulders as I tried to wrench my wrists free from his grip. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

                “What filthy language. It makes me wonder what else of you is filthy.” He said with a smirk as he pressed against me.

                “What are you insinuating?” The words left my lips by my mind wandered to something of a more erotic persuasion.

                He leaned forward his breath fanning against my ear. _Wh-why is he doing this?!_ My body shivered as he blew cool air against my neck. “I’m not insinuating anything but I can tell by the look on your face that your mind is some place less than clean.”

                “And I think you’re just dreaming!” I snapped at him as I turned away from his face as much as I could.

                Letting go of my right wrist he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. “You’re smoking and spewing obscenities. So I’m supposed to believe your mind doesn’t wander? You haven’t seen another man in months and unless you’re a virgin…” He paused and quickly looked me up and down before leaning in and almost touching his lips to mine. “Which I doubt you are, your body would have needs.” He pressed his body roughly against mine and I bit my lip to keep any sounds from escaping.

                “Like I said, you’re just dreaming!” I managed to get out in a voice I hoped held some sort of defiance.

                His breath fanned against my lips as he laughed. I gasped as he stuck his tongue out and traced my lips with the tip of it. “Between the two of us, I think you’re the one dreaming the most. I’m curious how long you can hold out before you’re begging for me to be inside you.”

                My body shivered at his words. His lips covered mine when I parted them to reply. His tongue plunged between my lips and demandingly swirled around my mouth. There was a faint taste of nicotine from the cigarette still on his tongue. It felt as though he was sucking the air out of my lungs, forcing me to rely on him.

                I tightly closed my eyes as I tried to pull back, his response was pressing harder against me. The railing was getting painful as it dug into my back but that was the least of my worries. I whimpered despite myself when I felt something equally hard growing between us. My free hand shook as I raised it and tried to pull him away from me. When he pulled back my chest was rising and falling quickly as I tried to catch my breath. I stared at his tongue as he licked his lips slowly.

                “Are you sure you’re not dreaming now?” A slow smile spread across his lips and my gaze shot back up to his. He reached up and pressed his thumb against my kiss-swollen lips. “I need to reward my assistant every once in a while.”

                He put both hands on my hips and lifted me up onto the railing as he stepped forward. He laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck reflexively to keep from falling back. “Doesn’t seem like you’re fighting it very hard, _____.” He whispered as his hand slowly slid up my back and his hand fisted in my hair.

                Keeping my head steady his lips crashed against mine, and this time I couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped my throat. The truth was I was getting sexual frustrated. There was just two things wrong with Unknown. I had no idea what is real name was, and he seemed overbearing to the point that if I got a taste of it nothing would feel the same again.

                My hands gripped at his jacket as he kissed me roughly. Taking my lower lip between his teeth he bit at its fullness, causing my body to shiver as warmth started to grow within me.  With a tug of my hair he tilted my head back and ran his tongue down my jaw. His tongue slid behind my ear before taking the lobe between his lips and sucking roughly as he exhaled though his nose.

                “You really want it, don’t you?” His voice was a whisper against my ear.

                “D-Don’t be stupid!” I said through my teeth as he started to grind himself against me. It actually felt good and I could feel my body wanting to cave into the pleasure I was feeling. My body hadn’t felt this turned on in a long while but I wasn’t going to give him the gratification of knowing how much the attention was effecting me. “I don’t…don’t need you!”

                His free hand rested on my ass and he pulled me against him at the same time he roughly grinded his hips and I let out a small moan before biting my lip. “Say that all you want, but your body betrays your words. You want it. You want my cock deep inside you. Pounding into you over and over. Admit it and we’ll get right to it.”

                “N-no! I won’t admit that! Ahh!” I let out a slight scream as he crouched down and flung me over his shoulder. “What are you doing?!” I looked up at him as he looked over his other shoulder.

                “I’m impressed you’ve lasted this long, but you’ll break. I promise you.” He said as he opened the door to the cabin and walked inside. He pulled me off his shoulder and threw me across the couch as he placed a knee between my legs and hovered over me. “If you don’t tell me you want me now, I’ll really make you beg for it.”

                “You couldn’t make me beg even if you tried!” I said, glaring up at him as I tried to sit up.

                He let out a low chuckle as he placed a hand on my chest and pushed my back against the couch. I gasped and arched my back as he began to knead my breast over my clothes. He wasn’t even touching me skin to skin but I had to admit to myself that having his hands over my body wasn’t a bad feeling.

                “Mmmnnn….” I closed my eyes as his other hand slipped under my shirt. His hand was warmer than I thought it would be as it trailed up my abdomen. The tail of my shirt slid up with his hand as he cupped my other breast through my bra. I couldn’t help but squirm underneath him. My eyes fluttered open as his hand outside my clothes pulled my shirt up, fully revealing my bra. His pupils dilated as he cupped both breasts, pressing them together and kneading them in sync.

                “Sounds like you’re enjoying this.” His voice was gruff as he leaned down making our noses almost touch.

                “Funny, it _felt_ like you were enjoying it earlier.” I smiled smugly up at him.

                He cocked an eyebrow and removed a hand from my breast. Running his pinky nail against my skin he hooked it underneath the small strip of material connecting the cups of my bra. The small scratching feeling was honestly driving me wild and I could feel my head spinning as I focused on the feeling. Pulling with his pinky finger he released my breasts from the confining material. Before I could say anything he took one of my nipples into his mouth.

                “Haaa…Nnngh” I grabbed at the back of the couch as his tongue swirled around my nipple before he nibbled at it with his teeth. The wet sound of his tongue echoed in my ears as he suckled and released my nipple before putting taking it back in his mouth. I arched my back and gasped as he pinched and rolled my other nipple between his finger and thumb.

                He released me and licked his lips. “Are you still going to back-sass me?” He asked as he trailed his tongue down to my navel and kissing it.

                “F-Fuck you!” I said, sucking in my stomach as his tongue dipped into my navel.

                “All in good time, princess. All in good time.” He said taking the material of my pants between his teeth, expertly removing the button from the button hole of my jeans. _Fuck! That was actually really hot._ I couldn’t lie to myself. No one I was with before took such an agonizingly slow pace to get to the main event. 

                His fingers slowly slid down my sides as he unzipped the zipper with his teeth as well. _He… He’s driving me crazy!_ His lips stayed at my panty line as his hands grabbed at my jeans and started to pull them down my hips and off my body. I propped myself up on my elbows and my breath hitched as I saw Unknown between my legs, his hands on my hips, and a glint in his eyes as he looked back at me.

                He kept his eyes locked with mine as he trailed his tongue along the line of my panties. My eyes lidded as his action sent a pleasurable pulse though my body. His tongue slowly slid back into his mouth and his lips curled back in a smirk giving me a flash of the teeth that I had felt against my skin already. “I’m feeling generous so I’ll ask you again. Are you going to tell me you want me to fuck you or shall we continue?”

                I tossed back my head and laughed as best as I could without sounding too excited. Righting myself, I looked down at him. “You’re in denial if you think that I would give in so easily!” I tried to keep my eyes open when they wanted to flutter closed as his thumbs rubbed against my hips.

                “Good. I like a challenge.” He said before nipping at my skin, causing me to gasp and twitch underneath him.

                “Like you’d be up to the challenge-haaaa….” Whatever air was left in my lungs rushed out as he bit my hip roughly.

                “Watch the tone, princess. You are just an assistant after all.” He told me before running his tongue along the bite mark that he had left.

                I watched as he got up from between my legs. I smiled smugly. _So much for making me beg._ My smile faded as he gave me his own smug smile before he grabbed my ankles and flipped me over to my stomach. “What the fuck are you doing?!” I practically growled at him as I brought my knees underneath me to roll back over or at least sit correctly.

                My eyes shot open and my body froze as I felt his hand pressing between my legs. I bit my lip as he started to rub the palm of his hand against my core over and over again. I fought the urge to push my hips backs against his hand despite knowing how good I knew it would feel. _Don’t give him the satisfaction! Don’t do it!_ I faintly heard him adjust his footing on the hard floor and shivered as I felt his breath in my ear the next moment.

                “You’re still going to deny it? Your body is dripping for my cock, ____.” As if to make a point he pressed his finger against my clit through my panties.

                I swallowed hard but couldn’t stop the whimper that squeaked from the throat. “Y-You’re imagining things.”

                “Am I?” He said in a sarcastic voice as he pulled away from my ear.

                I heard him adjust he footing again and felt his hands rub across my ass before settling on my hips. My back straightened and I cried out as I felt his tongue along the crotch of my panties. I bucked back against him and felt the warmth of his laughter as he preceded to lick at the wetness seeping through the material.

                “You shouldn’t deny the things you want when they’re being offered.” He said before nipping his teeth against my ass.

                My nails dug into the cushion of the couch beneath me as I panted. “Why would I…accept something that would…leave me unsatisfied?”

                “Unsatisfied?” He pulled away from me only to slap an open hand against the supple curve of one cheek. I gasped sharp pain but then sighed as he rubbed away the sting. I had never been spanked before and I couldn’t readily say I was opposed to it. “When I’m through with you no one will be able to satisfy you like I can.” He slapped the same spot and my body jerked before relaxing as he rubbed his hand against it again. “You’re a little masochist aren’t you, _____? Or could it be you’ve never experienced this? Good to know.”

                I could hear the arrogance in his voice and looked over my shoulder at him. “Sh-Shut up!” I tried to move my hips away from him but his fingers bit into my skin as he kept me steady.

                He trailed his finger slowly over the top of my panties. It was agonizing and I could hardly hold back the urge to wiggle my hips. I heard him chuckle as he hooked his fingers underneath my panties and started to pull them down. He slid his hands up and down the outside of my thighs as he removed them completely.

                “You are very wet, ______.” I felt his hands against the back of my thighs as his thumbs leisurely spread me to get a better look at my pussy. It was an embarrassing position and I could feel an uncharacteristic blush warming my face. “It would be so easy....” The pressure of one of his hands against my thigh vanished. The next moment I felt his fingers tracing the outside of my pussy. “So easy to just slip inside.” I moaned as two of his fingers effortlessly slid inside me.

                “Haaa….ahhhh…” I couldn’t hold back my voice as he started to pump his fingers. My body missed intimacy. _I_ missed it. I couldn’t lie and tell myself that it wasn’t pleasurable anymore. I looked over my shoulder at him again. He had that same self-righteous smirk on his face as he looked back at me. I gasped as he spread his fingers. His smirk slowly spread into a smile before he ducked down and I felt his breath fanning against my pussy.

                “Oh God!!” Were the only words that I could get out as he split his fingers again and pressed his tongue between them. I panted heavily as he started to fuck me with his tongue while he pressed my g-spot with his fingers. “Nnngh…!” I moaned as he flattened his tongue inside me before curling it and withdrawing.

                “You’re close aren’t you, princess?” His voice vibrated against my pussy and I couldn’t hold back a moan as he inserted his tongue again.

                “Y-yes!” The intense pleasure I was feeling was bringing tears to my eyes and I let my hips buck against him. _Almost….so close._ I could feel myself tightening around his fingers. _Just a little more…_ Suddenly he removed his fingers and stepped away from me. _Wh-What the hell just happened?!_                 “What the fuck, Unknown!” I quickly sat down and pressed my legs together trying to keep some of the pleasure I was previously feeling locked in.

                He threw back his head and laughed, the rich sound echoing around me. “I told you. You’re going to beg me for it.” He said as he sat casually in the chair by the couch and crossed his arms as he smiled at me, obviously waiting for me to beg.

                I glared as my eyes trailed over his body. My gaze stopped on the outline of his cock against his pants. _Two can play this game, you fucker!_ I smiled and stood up. Slowly, I pulled off my shirt and removed my bra. His eyes widened as he watched me. Kneeling down between his knees I put my hands on his legs and looked up at him.

                “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He said, his crossed arms slacking slightly.

                “Oh Unknown, I know you’re smart enough to know. I’m not a virgin after all.” I smiled up at him as I slowly glided my hands up his thighs. I took extra care to just barely slide my thumb across the tip of his cock through his pants. He closed his eyes and his fingers dug into his arms as he kept them crossed.

                He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at me when my fingers reached the waistband of his pants. I didn’t have to look up at him to know he was watching me intently. I waited a few moments before I sensually looked up at him as I started to undo his pants. I looked down and my eyes widened slightly. He was going commando and God definitely didn’t deny him a gift.

                “Going commando, Unknown. What a dirty boss you are.” I whispered as I wrapped my fingers around his cock and freed him entirely. Pleasure pulsed through me as I held him fully erect in my hand. _When was the last time I held a cock?_ I shivered pleasurably as I pumped my hand once. It had been so long that the hard but velvety feeling was almost mind blowing to me.

                I could feel my mouth watering as I looked at his hard cock in my hands. With half lidded eyes I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue. _He tasted me. So it’s only fair that I taste him, right?_ Slightly turning my wrist I opened my fingers as leaned in and trailed my tongue from base to tip while I still held him. His cock twitched in my hand and moaned at the same time he groaned. One of his hands fisted in my hair as he looked at me and inhaled a breath between his teeth. I could feel the pool of pleasure in me starting to build again as I scooted closer and angled the head of his cock towards my mouth.

                My lips where about to close around the tip when he pulled at my hair and forced my head back. I let out a whimper as I looked up at him. “It’s rather irritating that I have to keep repeating myself, princess. If you want it, you have to _beg_ for it.”

                I could feel my lower lip jutting out slightly in a pout and a smile played at his lips. _Just swallow your pride and beg him to fuck you!_ My mind was racing and every thought came back to the erect cock still in my hand. “I-I want it.” I said quietly as I looked away.

                “You can do better than that.” He said pulling my hair again as I tried to lean in again.

                I looked up at him and he cocked an eyebrow as he waited. “Please Unknown. Please fuck me with your cock.”

                He tilted his head to the side and smirked. “Good girl.” He said before quickly standing up and pulling me with him.

                My hands slapped against the seat of the chair as he roughly bent me over and stood behind me. “Ahhh….yes!!” My fingers curled as I cried out when he thrust fully into me. There was a slight pain as he suddenly filled and stretched my pussy but the pleasure was too exquisite to give the pain any further though. He pulled completely out of me only to thrust back in with the same force. “Ahhh….fuck!” I missed this I really missed this.

                “I’m not going to be gentle, princess.” He said as his grabbed my arm and pulled, twisting my body slightly so I was looking back at him.

                “I don’t care! Just fuck me, please!” I panted as I moaned. His response was putting his other hand on my hip and beginning a pace that was unpredictable. “Yes! Yes!!” He never kept the same pace and when I would try to move in sync with him he would abruptly change the speed or depth, keeping me from anticipating anything, and ultimately giving him completely control.

                I could feel myself getting close and once again he pulled away from me before I could reach the place I wanted to reach. “Please no…not again!”

                I heard him laugh as he put his hands on my shoulders and straightened my back. Grabbing my wrist he pulled me behind him as he walked away from the chair. Giving my arm a yank he slammed me against the wall. It was cold against my heated skin and I gasped as I tried to pull away. He smiled devilishly at me before hooking his hands behind my knees and hoisting me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slammed me back against the wall while thrusting back onto me.

                “Oh God…Yes!!” I tilted my head back against the wall, he was hitting all the right spots and I could feel my mind going numb as the pleasure continued to take over me.

                With his hands still behind my knees he held my legs out, leaving the wall and my arms wrapped around him as my only support. Tightening my arms he leaned closer. Sweat began to glisten my skin and his breath fanned against me with each thrust. I moaned into his ear as he pressed my legs against the wall as well.

                “I’m…nnngh….Ahhhh!!” He bit roughly at my shoulder and that effectively sent me over the edge. My mind went blank and my vision blurred while I grabbed at his clothes as if I was holding onto him for dear life. “Haaaa… Haaaa…” I rested my forehead on his shoulder as the waves of my orgasm lessened and I came down from what I could only describe as Heaven.

                I sighed as he started to pull out of me but that was short lived as he thrust back inside, still hard, if not harder than he was before. I clung to him as the sweet pain pulsed through me. “H-How are you…”

                “The night isn’t over yet.” He said as he pulled us away from the wall.

                Still inside me he walked back over to the couch. I moaned softly as the movements gently ground his cock against the inside of my pussy. Pulling out of me he put me down and turned me around. Pushing me onto the couch he angled me so my forearms were on the armrest of the couch. I looked back at him as he undressed fully. My eyes trailed over his body and my hips wiggled in anticipation. My eyes widened when I saw what I had felt. He really was still fully erect.

                “I’m only going to repeat myself once more. When I’m through with you no one will be able to satisfy you like I can.” My heart skipped a beat and I called out to him as he climbed onto the couch and thrust back into me.

                I moaned as I let go of whatever inhibitions I had left. My fingers dug into the arm of the couch as he fucked me with wild abandon. I looked out the window and saw a few glittering stars. Closing my eyes I silently sent out the same prayer I had said earlier. _Please let me see tomorrow._


End file.
